Second Seat
by Flash Cat
Summary: Wybie and Coraline go slug hunting, but what will happen when they find themselves caught up in the Other Mother's antics?


Coraline Jones stared out past the web-like cracks spiraling around in the kitchen window. Fat droplets were rolling clumsily down, collecting on the bottom of the windowsill, occasionally escaping inside. She popped her cinnamon gum noisily and spat it out in her hand, then squashed the wad of red against the crack in the glass. No more leak. Grunting contently, she scanned the foggy landscape. Where was that boy? A faint roar came from the distance, then grew louder and louder. Finally, a red and black striped motorbike ripped through the fog, the rider wearing a terrifying skeleton mask. He stopped in front of the porch of Pink Palace apartments, and hobbled up to the door. Coraline grinned and quickly pulled on her hat, raincoat, and boots. She skidded down the hallway, and was approaching the heavy wooden door.

"Coraline Jones! Just where do you think you're going?"

Coraline groaned.

"I'll just be with Wybie, mom."

Her mother paled a shade. "On that death trap?"

"He's got an extra helmet!" She concluded. When glancing up at her mother's defiant look, she lied,

"We won't be going any faster than 9 miles per hour. I promise." Her mother rubbed her temples and went into the kitchen. Coraline threw open the door, and stared down at the boy standing on the doormat.

"Wybie!" She cried. He cracked a smile through his thin lips and shook the rainwater out of his hair.

"Hey Jonesy,"

"We have to leave. Now. Before my mom changes her mind about letting me on your 'death trap.'" Coraline pushed past Wybie and studied the homemade bike. "Where am I sitting?"

"Handlebars," He said, stumbling onto the seat. "Either that, or you can hang onto me for dear life and stand on the back." Coraline swung herself onto the handlebars and grasped the base.

"You better not kill me." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Stated Wybie, slapping a helmet onto Coraline's head.

The two roared up to the path overlooking the apartments, Over 9 miles per hour, of course. The rain stopped completely, but there was still a thick carpet of fog blanketed over the land. They finally stopped at the old well, the mushrooms surrounding it now rotten.

"Hold this," Wybie tossed Coraline a large film camera as he hunted around for some slugs, Cat sticking out of his rain jacket. His skeleton mask was set on top of his head to make hunting easier. Coraline examined the old camera, and hung it around her neck. Her back was stiff from the painful ride.

"You really need to install a second seat on that thing." Wybie picked up a rather large slug, examined it, then threw it aside.

"That's easy," he stated. "I have an extra seat from my last bike."

"Your last bike?"

"I crashed it. Grandma was furious." When he studied Coraline's somewhat horrified reaction he murmured, "I was eight, okay?" Coraline relaxed. Wybie picked up another slug, about 7 inches long. "Whoa. Bigger than Slugzilla!" He said, stretching it across the top of his eyes, like a unibrow. He pulled a stupid looking face and Coraline snapped a picture.

"Brilliant!"

"What're we gonna call this thing? Slug Kong?"

"I dunno, isn't Godzilla bigger than King Kong?"

"We'll call him Thor, god of rain and king of the dirt!" Wybie set down the slug and knelt in front of him, hand on his heart to make a point. Coraline snapped another picture.

Wybie began to look around nervously.

"We should leave soon. The fog is closing in around us, and pretty soon we won't be able to see a thing. Hop on, Jonesy." The engine started with a roar, then sputtered, then gave out. Wybie jumped off the seat and tinkered with the engine for a few moments. "Okay, this is weird." He said, looking genuinely frightened. "Come on, we'll leave the bike. Lets just focus on getting to my house." The two started to walk back, and the fog kept thickening. Coraline couldn't see anything in front of her. She grasped Wybie's shoulder, partly for comfort, and partly so they could stick together. He didn't object. Soon, the Pink Palace came into view.

"Wait, I thought we were heading to your place." Said Coraline. Something was off. The fog shrouded the landscape in mystery; everything looked gray. They approached the doorway of the Pink Palace and slid inside. Everything was gray inside too.

"Shh. Listen." Whispered Wybie. Random piano keys were being played. _Thunk Thunk Thunk Thunk_. None of them made up a tune. Soon, a voice was heard. It sounded as if they were singing in slow motion. Coraline Shuddered. It was awefully familiar. Something she'd long to forget.

"Oh my God," Coraline whispered, Horrified, "Wybie, we shouldn't be here,"

"Makin' up a song about Coraline…"

Coraline stiffened. Her fear was confirmed, the Other Mother had somehow clawed them back to her domain with the fog, and now, she was in for trouble. Swallowing her fright, she took Wybie's hand and led him down the hall. Spiders scuttled about, spinning spiderwebs. Rats squeaked at Coraline with hate. Cat jumped out of Wybie's coat and hissed at them menacingly. As they approached the Other Father's study, she squeezed Wybie's hand tighter.

"Let's go in together, she whispered." Wybie nodded. They walked inside, quavering before the frightening figure on the piano bench. Other Father turned to face them. He still looked bloated and somewhat melted. His face sagged, and his mouth was still crudely sewn shut.

"Coraline!" He shouted drunkly, and stumbled off the piano bench. He sank to the floor ad began crawling toward them. Coraline squeaked out loud, but stood her ground. Wybie, on the other hand, looked ready to bolt. Other Father crawled slowly.

"I'm Sorry Coraline. Mother isn't happy, mother wants Coraline. Go Coraline! Run!" Hands sprung out from the dilapidated piano and grabbed at Coraline.

"Go Wybie!" She shrieked. Wybie sprinted down the hallway after Coraline. She entered the familiar room filled with the insect furniture and pushed away the large armoire bug blocking the tiny door. It tumbled down easily, but showed a blank wall.

"It's gone!" She shouted. "Wybie, look for a small door. It leads back to our world."

"Got it!" They spread out, banging against the walls and peeling away wallpaper.

"It's not here!" Shouted Wybie.

"Hey," Said Cat. Wybie's jaw dropped and Coraline looked at him. "I think I may know how to get out of here. Wybie?" Wybie stammered. "Y-yes?"

"Can you get us to your grandmother's home? There's something interesting I'd like to show you both." The cat glanced at Wybie once again.

"Close your mouth, you want a fly down your throat?"

The three tore down the hall, to the equally gray outdoors. They followed the path that led to Wybie's house, and stormed inside. It was fairly modest, small, and cozy. Had they not been in so much trouble, Coraline would've snuggled up next to the roaring fire and fallen asleep. Cat led them up to the fireplace and pointed a paw towards the back.

"There's your way home." It was a door exactly like the one in the wall, with one single keyhole in it.

"Unfortunately, Other Mother underestimates you two, but I'm a cat. I can sniff out anything," he yawned, slinking around Wybie's legs. He had found a pot and filled it with water to douse the flames. He poured it over the hot fire and cat weaseled himself into the fireplace and opened the door. Wybie suddenly cried out in alarm. Coraline tried to turn, but found it difficult and painful. Something sharp dug into the skin on the back of her neck" She felt behind herself and came in contact with pale, dry skin. Behind them, the Other Mother had dug a single fingernail into the back of their necks. She wore an ugly, pinched grin and her back hunched over. Wybie clutched Coraline around her shoulders and she squeezed back. The Other Mother's red nails burned their necks with poison, each pore exploded with a firey pain. Cold, black, button eyes gleamed with long awaited victory. The Other mother bent over and stared at Coraline. Her breath burned the inside of her ear and stood her hair on end as she leaned over and whispered two words,

"I win."

The pain was intense. Coraline struggled to stay awake, alive. Black and red spots dotted her vision. The world slipped out from underneath her, and Coraline tumbled into a realm of nothing but peaceful darkness.

…

"Coraline, Coraline!"

Vigorous shaking.

"Is she okay?

Coraline swatted the hands away and curled into a ball.

"meow,"

She coughed and opened her eyes a tiny bit. The light was too much for her to handle, and she slammed her eyes shut. Gloved hands prodded her face, and her brain slowly whirred to life. Coraline slowly opened her eyes and slid them upward.

"Wybie!" She cried. "Are we out? Are we alive? What happened?" Wybie put a skeleton gloved hand over her mouth.

"Relax, Jonesy. We are out and A-okay."

"But…how?"

"We managed to pull you into the tunnel in time. Apparently the poison doesn't work on me. See, I had a big metal plate put in my back when I was younger to maybe help me stand up straight. It didn't work, but the procedure was totally cool. First, they cut open my back, and then-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Wybie grinned and gave Coraline a big thumbs up. Coraline scanned his face for any signs of harm, "I'm just glad you're back to normal." Cat came up to Wybie and rubbed against his leg. Coraline grabbed Wybie for support as she sat up and winced as her back cracked with stiffness. "Still putting in that second seat on your bike, right?"

Wybie grinned and pulled Coraline up. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as a quiet thank-you and punched his arm playfully. Wybie smiled as he squeezed her back. "Do you seriously think I would forget about that so soon?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Credits:

Coraline (The Film) was produced by Laika and directed by Henry Selick. All characters in this fiction are not mine

Please rate and review. Any constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated.

Rated K+ For slight violence

Thank you for reading this, and stay out of creepy fog.

-Lissy


End file.
